(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detergents, and more particularly to a high molecular weight, solid active detergent which is made by blending in a container two different active grained materials, that are respectively prepared by mixing high molecular weight compounds with inorganic compounds subject to a specific formula.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
ABS (alkyl benzene sulfonate), LAS (linear alkylbenzene sulfonate) and SAS (sodium alkyl sulfonate) are commonly used for making detergents. However, these materials are quite stable and not easily decomposed. When these materials are carried with waste water to rivers, lakes, etc., they cause severe pollution. It has been frequently reported that using detergent causes skin irritation, lowering of blood cell index, and blood disease in women. There are specialists who reported ABS as a carcinogen. When using a synthetic detergent to wash cloths in a washing machine, a certain amount of detergent residue that is not dissolved will be left and carried off with waste water. This amount of detergent residue is a waste of material, and will cause pollution to the environment. Further, because conventional synthetic detergents are bulky, synthetic detergent manufacturers and suppliers have to invest a lot of money in material packing, transportation and storage facilities. In recent years, certain people advocate using inorganic cleaning materials (for example, silicate) to clean things. However, these inorganic cleaning materials will not be widely accepted by consumers because of their low cleaning effect. Furthermore, in order to achieve a better cleaning effect, these inorganic cleaning materials must be combined with a synthetic detergent at a ratio of about three parts of inorganic cleaning material and one part of synthetic detergent.